Cognite C3 6Meteor Trans
Cognite C3 6Meteor Trans, known as Alter Chronos 6Meteor Trans (アルタークロノス・シックスメテオ・トランス, Arutā Kuronosu Shikkusu Meteo Toransu) in Japan, is a Balance Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It was released as a Booster in Japan on May 27th, 2017 for 972円 and was later released in western countries as a SwitchStrike Starter Pack for CAD$17.99 in Canada, USD$12.99 in the United States, and AUD$24.99 in Australia. Energy Layer - Cognite C3 Main article: Energy Layer - Cognite C3 Cognite C3 is a five bladed Balance Type Energy Layer with one blade protruding further than the rest. Underneath the God Chip is a face meant to depict this Layer's Japanese namesake, the Personification of Time Chronos. Surrounding the God Chip are numerous gears to further emphasis the time motif. The five blades of Cognite C3 are large with only small gaps between them, meant to create a mix between Attack and Stamina through Outward Weight Distribution. As part of the SwitchStrike/God Layer System, Cognite C3 features a gimmick; the underside of the Layer can be moved to change the Layer's balance for two modes, "Stamina Mode" and "Attack Mode". In Stamina Mode, the top of the Layer shows a blue dot and the weight is evenly distributed throughout the Layer to create a stable, Stamina-conserving spin. In Attack Mode, the top of the Layer shows a red dot and the weight is focused on one side of the Layer to create an unstable spin which improves Attack potential and gives the Layer the ability to destabilize the opponent with the small slopes found on the blades at the cost of spin time. However, Burst Attack potential is limited due to the compact nature of the blades and how little the protrusion sticks out from the rest of the Layer. The Outward Weight Distribution caused by the gimmick's design gives Alter Chronos relatively high Stamina potential but it is heavily outclassed by Drain Fafnir and Deep Chaos. Due to this, Alter Chronos' true potential lies within Defense. The compact, low recoil blades, high stamina compared to many other Defense Layers and excellent teeth on the Japanese release of this Layer makes it a Top-Tier choice for Defense Combinations. Forge Disc - 6 Main article: Forge Disc - 6 6''', like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features three, loop shaped protrusions. '''6's overall shape resembles that of 7's which implies the same weight distribution ideal for Attack. However, 6''' is hindered by its relatively light weight caused by the thinness of the protrusions and the four large holes in the center of the Core Disc where the Performance Tip is meant to sit. While '''6 is still heavier than normal Forge Discs such as Heavy and Gravity, numerous other Core Discs such as 2, 4, 5 and 7 are far heavier with better weight distributions. Disc Frame - Meteor Main article: Disc Frame - Meteor Meteor is a pentagonal Frame with numerous protrusions to give it a rough perimeter. While too small to come into contact with the opponent's Layer, Meteor is one of the thickest and thus heaviest Disc Frames in the game, which grants high Attack potential when paired with Core Discs such as 7. Performance Tip - Trans Main article: Performance Tip - Trans Trans features an adjustable tip at standard height with two settings, Stamina and Attack, which are switched by twisting the bottom portion of the Performance Tip. Embossed onto the top is a stylized "T" for easy differentiation. The Stamina setting exposes a small low angle cone tip meant to make the Beyblade stationary in the center of the stadium, however to accommodate the mode change the cone tip is incredibly small in diameter, unlike Survive. Due to this, the tip is susceptible to being knocked off balance in this setting and with the bulky size of Trans, can lead to risks of scraping, though this effect is mitigated by the low angle of the tip. However, the setting lags behind Tips such as Eternal to due to the lack of a free-spinning component. The Attack setting covers the cone tip with a flat tip with a hole in the center akin to Zephyr, creating an aggressive but controllable movement pattern with a hybrid of Attack and Stamina properties, ideal for Mobile Stamina Combinations. However the edges of the flat tip has 4 small tabs around it which prevents the tip from catching onto the Tornado Ridge, instead causing it to grind and lose Stamina making this tip a poor choice for Tornado Stalling Combinations. Gallery Toyline Hasbro Control Art Trivia * Cognite's Japanese name, Alter Chronos, is based after Chronos, the personification of Time in pre-Socratic philosophy and later literature. * Cognite's avatar possesses clock gears, clock-like structures and clock hands, enforcing the Bey's time motif. * Possibly because of its type-change gimmick, Cognite C3 6Meteor Trans was labeled as an Attack Type in the Beyblade Burst App.